24
by CerisierJin
Summary: A esta edad ella buscaba hombres como de 30 a 35 años, serios, honestos, bien vestidos, que olieran rico, con grado de perversidad manejable, metas bien fijas, estabilidad económica y emocional. No un tarado conflictivo, indeciso, infantil o mujeriego que sigue viviendo su adolescencia como los idiotas de Eren y Jean. /¡Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa! no te mereces otro hombre que Levi :)


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Esto iba a ser un drabble pero nada sale como lo planeo. _

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi choza hermosa!, perdón, ¡MIKASA BEBÉ PRECIOSA! :3**

**Advertencias**: Universo alterno, posible OoC.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikasa, y Levi había decidido invitarla a cenar.

No sin antes, durante el transcurso de la mañana, haberle enviado sorpresivamente un hermoso y gran ramillete de rosas rojas hasta la recepción de su trabajo, anexando, del mismo modo, una diminuta tarjeta con su puño y letra. Un detalle único que jamás se hubiera esperado de él, si no fuera por la bondad simpática que escondía debajo de ese rostro a primera vista estoico y que ella en su actualidad conocía a la perfección.

El restaurante italiano de su predilección era exquisito, amplio y sobrio.

Distaba mucho de los lugares que ella solía frecuentar si lo hiciera individualmente, pero tampoco los rechazaba. Levi poseía el capital económico para otorgarse esos lujos y más de una vez le había dejado en claro que sus intenciones de compartirlo con ella eran de lo más determinadas y honestas.

Por supuesto que ante sus insistencias Mikasa no se sentía tan honesta. Y no, Mikasa definitivamente no lo quería por su dinero, sino por su corazón; lamentablemente, el suyo propio tenía inquietudes latentes que, a veces, la ponían en duda consigo misma. Esto comúnmente causado al sopesar demasiado en la diversidad de pensamientos y opiniones de las personas dentro de su círculo sobre la naturaleza real de sus sentimientos… hasta que un día cayó en la cuenta de que ellos no definían lo que sentía.

Dejó de escuchar a su alrededor.

Así se vivía mejor y más relajada.

Las luces de las lámparas eran tenues, la vista desde el ventanal a su costado izquierdo se antojaba esplendorosa, y la privacidad dada por la ubicación de la mesa dentro del cálido recinto la reconfortaba. Tan típica elección de un hombre como Levi.

Todo iba excelente. Mikasa no podía sentirse de lo más consentida en su día especial.

Curiosamente durante la noche, a Mikasa, por algún motivo desconocido, se le vinieron a la mente todos sus anteriores cumpleaños con sus ex parejas que habían resultado en un fiasco.

El primer novio que Mikasa había tenido fue a sus 16 años, y con toda la ilusión de una jovencita, la pelinegra esperó pacientemente durante todo el día, quizá algo inesperado sucedería en medio de una clase, en el receso, a la salida; pero nada. Quizá él aguardaba en su casa con coloridos globos y un dulce pastel en su mesa, pero tampoco. Desconcertada, aunque todavía optimista, continúo a la expectativa de un movimiento sorpresa por la noche, sin embargo, al contactarlo mediante un mensaje, se dio cuenta de que el idiota no mostraba signo de saber ni remotamente el mes, mucho menos el día, de su nacimiento.

Antes de cumplir los 18, la pelinegra se relacionó inesperadamente con un muchacho que aspiraba a la misma universidad que ella, lo había conocido en los pre-cursos que esta brindaba a los nuevos, y el flechazo fue instantáneo. Ese chico, recordaba, por lo menos había tenido la decencia de averiguar la fecha, pero todo por una oscura y truculenta razón escondida. Su regalo no fue más que un vulgar sexo de cumpleaños… en casa de sus padres, donde él todavía vivía, cuando estos no estaban presentes. Todo sucedió muy apresuradamente, dado que los dueños podían llegar en cualquier segundo.

En retrospectiva, no había sido su mejor experiencia, pero en el momento Mikasa simplemente lo aceptó, porque, por lo menos, la "reunión especial" había sido completamente planeada por él; sin embargo eso no lo volvía mejor.

Mucho menos duradero. Lo que ella asumió como un noviazgo para el fueron simples acostones.

Tuvieron que transcurrieron dos años, hasta que nuevamente le entraran ganas de tener a alguien a su lado; esta vez un muchacho totalmente opuesto a su último ex. Tenía un trabajo y era independiente de sus padres, y supo enseguida que valía la pena explorar esa novedad. Lamentablemente muy tarde descubrió que el tipo también era un friki de quien la mayoría de sus ganancias se iban directamente a malgastarse en videojuegos por internet y cartitas estúpidas de Yu-Gi-Oh.

Su cumpleaños número 20 fue declarado un rotundo fracaso cuando la cena que él "preparó" no estuvo constituida más que por fideos instantáneos —seguramente de la tienda de la esquina—, y un alcohol barato que después del primer trago no quiso volver a probar, por miedo a su salud.

Frustrada ante una actitud tan pueril y egoísta, de nuevo fue necesario que transcurriera un buen periodo de tiempo para volver a probar suerte con alguien.

En la que había sido su última relación, a sus 22, se propuso no colocar muy alto el listón, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarse en la misma penosa y desesperante situación de que lo volvieran a pasar por alto. Aunque en aquella ocasión hubo un sutil cambio: el tipo se redimió con un inesperado espectáculo de canto fuera de su balcón; ukelele en mano y dos de sus amigos con una bocina, haciendo de coros, incluidos. Fue divertido, pero patético.

Huelga decir que esa relación dio por terminada meses más adelante.

Para ese punto la pelinegra acababa de perder su fe en todo hombre en el planeta. Pero tampoco quería sentirse como una mujer perfecta, por lo que a intervalos le sobrevenían pensamientos juzgándose a sí misma duramente, creyendo que quizá haya sido muy caprichosa por querer tanto cuando solo se trataba de una celebración tan fútil como su nacimiento… pero examinando la situación un poco más a fondo, llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad no estaba tan equivocada; es decir, primero era eso, después ¿qué? El primer tipo era un idiota. El segundo era un pervertido que no tenía estabilidad económica. El tercero no tenía estabilidad emocional y además olía feo. Su cuarto y último novio no tenía ningún propósito o meta a futuro, aunado al hecho de que acababa de dejar la universidad.

Una chica no debía conformarse con eso.

Ella no quería eso.

Harta de sus decepciones y constantes fracasos, estuvo aferrándose a la idea de que, si bien no estaba cerrada a las oportunidades, su enfoque primario sería únicamente su trabajo; al menos, hasta que llegara alguien que igualara su nivel de madurez mental e intelectual. Y no es que Mikasa se sintiera como el máximo exponente en inteligencia humana, pero también rememoraba, graciosamente, que en la oficina donde laboraba había dos chicos que en un inicio la cortejaban. Sus nombres eran Eren y Jean, quienes siempre se la vivían peleando por acaparar su atención, uno contra el otro, lanzando ofensas, comentarios insultantes, golpeándose, pero sobre todo, y lo más odioso de todo el caso, eran las absurdas bromas de la calidad más infantil que la pelinegra se pudiera imaginar.

Su relación amorosa en ese tiempo era una locura ¿por qué tenía que gustarle a puro imbécil, idiota, e infantil?

Fue ahí cuando algo se iluminó como un rayo en su cabeza, después de mucho reflexionar. Los hombres de su edad definitivamente no eran lo suyo. Ni siquiera merecían ser llamados _hombres_. Y de hecho, había llegado a la conclusión de que todos sus ex novios habían sido unos malditos niños.

A sus 16, 17, ¡incluso 18 años! había sido algo… pasable, a causa de su inexperiencia, claro está; pero vivirlo actualmente sería algo intolerable para ella. Mikasa ahora poseía una visión nítida y totalmente diferente.

A esta edad ella buscaba hombres como de 30 a 35 años, serios, honestos, bien vestidos, que olieran rico, con grado de perversidad manejable —buen sexo, pero que la relación no girara en torno a eso—, metas bien fijas, estabilidad económica y emocional. No un tarado conflictivo, indeciso, infantil o mujeriego que sigue viviendo su adolescencia como aquel el último par de idiotas.

Y se reafirmó en su pensamiento cuando conoció a Levi, de 32 años.

Ella recién había cumplido 23.

—Su postre, señores.

Levi y Mikasa permitieron que el mozo acomodara dichos platillos en la mesa, pues al estar situados frente al otro, se daba la ocasión de Levi acercándola para susurrarle dulces palabras al oído, mordisquear sutilmente su lóbulo, depositar breves besos en sus labios, o simplemente el suave impulso de tomar su mano.

—Mesero —el azabache hizo un gesto al aludido, quien entendió la orden con una sonrisa asintiendo solemne. Casi enseguida, un conjunto de cinco hombres se aproximaron por la derecha tocando una agradable música y tomándola completamente desprevenida. Levi había pagado una serenata para ella—. Para ti, preciosa. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Levi le guiñó seductoramente, y no dejó de observarla con esos ojos depredadores durante el resto de la noche. Posteriormente, él condujo su coche en dirección a su departamento donde cerrarían la celebración con broche de oro, gozando del cuerpo del otro como un delicioso y segundo postre.

Sinceramente, se dijo, Levi también le hacía el amor mejor que cualquier otro, pues no buscaba solamente su placer, sino que pensaba en ella como prioridad. Y aquello era reciproco, por lo que normalmente era una lucha por el control. Una interesante y agradable lucha.

Mikasa se maravilló por cada suceso llevado a cabo esa noche, catalogada inequívocamente como el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

**N/A**: _No lo sé Rick... otra vez xdd. Bueno basta. ¿Por qué 24? no lo sé, creo que es una edad ideal donde ya tienes bien esclarecido lo que quieres o no en tu vida (aquí Mikasa se dio cuenta a sus 22 ahre)._

_Perdón por si hay algún error, llevo escribiendo desde la tarde._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
